


Cuddles and Pillows; For Lack of a Better Name

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cuddling that evolves into a full blown pillow fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Pillows; For Lack of a Better Name

Ray was tucked under Joel’s arm, laying his head on the older’s chest, his feet on the couch but his knees were hanging off, Joel was slunk into the couch, his hoodie and Ray on top of his chest and it was slightly constricting but he didn’t want to complain, Ray’s warmth felt nice and the TV was just white noise to the both of them; Joel was more intent on listening to Ray’s breathing and Ray had his head in the perfect spot to hear Joel’s heartbeat. The younger of the two would close his eyes once in awhile, not from sleep but from the wonderful feeling of Joel threading his fingers through his hair, sometimes his hand would drop down and it would graze Ray’s face, Joel stroking the other’s cheek before playing with his hair again. It was like a rhythm, Joel’s heart beat and hands moving what seemed to be in sync with each other; there would be a beat and pause and another beat and his hands would thread his hair, five more beats and six more pauses his hand would drop down and graze his cheek. The beating was like Ray’s own music box, a rhythm he grew used to hearing and loved dearly.

It was nice, Joel had been uncharacteristically still for a long while now and so has Ray, both of them usually can’t stand to be not doing anything for long periods of time. Not that any of them were complaining.

Joel had his back to a bunch of pillows though, and wanted desperately to take them away and fling them across the room, so trying hard not to stir Ray, who had his eyes closed but was faking sleep, he reached behind him with his free hand and took out the pillow, he let out a sigh as he sunk further into the couch. He then reached his hand back and let the pillow fly.

But he let go too early and it hit Ray instead. Joel grimaced and Ray sighed. “I knew this couldn’t last.” Confused, Joel opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Ray hit his face with the pillow instead.

Oh you wanna go to war?

So Joel pulled out another pillow from behind him, letting go of Ray in the process and leaving the smaller man to fall, drowsy with sleep and filled with cuddles, Ray grabbed his pillow and hit Joel a few more times on the shoulder, Joel lifted up his arm defensively and took a swing at Ray from the side, he laughed and fell over into the couch.

Joel got up, pillow in hand, smile on his face and his chest was falling up and down with the breaths he was taking, Ray took a minute to resist the urge to place his ear to his chest and take in the fast beating, he imagined it was a drumming song and used it to march forward, he shot out from the couch and flung himself towards Joel. The other man backed up to the kitchen, holding his pillow with both hands.

“Now I don’t want any trouble-” Ray took a swing at him but missed.

“Too bad, you got trouble now!” He lifted his pillow up and aimed for a head shot, which Joel dodged and ran away from. Ray yelled ‘pussy!’ and followed. He then doubled back and took a rose from the vase that was on the kitchen counter.

“I got a rose Joel! Game over!” He ran towards the older man who had his back to the couch again, now with two pillows in hand, he flung one at Ray’s face and missed, then used the opportunity to attack him with the pillow he had in hand, hitting his side and then back of the head, Ray swung too, hitting the other man’s chest and he dramatically fell onto the couch.

“Ugh you got me,” Joel said sighing, he put his hands up in a surrender, “I give up, white flag.” Ray pouted.

“Quitter.”  
“No but with you screaming so loud I didn’t want to neighbors to call the cops and I’d get arrested with domestic abuse.” Ray hit his shoulder with the pillow.

“I was not yelling.”  
“You were laughing and screaming like a 3-year old,” Joel said matter of factly.

“Was not.”  
“Was too.” Ray hit him with the pillow again and let it drop out of his hand and onto the floor.  
“Ouch, real mature Ray.”   
“I’ll fucking show you mature.” Ray straddled Joel’s legs and kissed him slowly, tenderly, Joel grinned into the kiss and let his hands wander Ray’s back.

“Is this the peace treaty?” joel asked innocently.

“Shut up Joel.” After a few moments of kissing, Ray and Joel both fell back to their original positions on the couch, Ray with his head against Joel’s chest listening to rhythmic beating, only now the older man would give Ray a squeeze with his arm, stroke his hair lovingly and sometimes would place a kiss on the other’s forehead, Ray would hum contently when he did.

“I’m loving these surrender terms,” Ray muttered, his voice laced with happiness that was drowned with drowsiness.

“Yeah? Don’t get used to it.” Joel said mock gruffness in his voice. Ray smiled and shifted a bit, Joel tightening his grip on the younger.

“Too late.”


End file.
